


gemstones form under pressure

by Golden_afternoon



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 67th Hunger Games, Assassination Attempt(s), Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Careers (Hunger Games), Dehydration, Enemies, F/M, Fame, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hunger Games, Hunger Games Victors, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Marriage, Minor Violence, Multi, Muttations (Hunger Games), Near Death Experiences, Original Arena(s) (Hunger Games), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Panem, Panem Capitol Citizens, Panic, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Post-Games (Hunger Games), Psychological Trauma, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Pregnancy, The Capitol (Hunger Games), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_afternoon/pseuds/Golden_afternoon
Summary: Topaz has been molded all of her life to be the perfect tribute. After all, what does it matter to her mother that she might die? But all Topaz wants is to get away from her controlling family... alive or dead.Euclase was picked out as the perfect male tribute from District 1. There was no way he could survive. But with a wife and child at home, he is stronger then anyone could imagine.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Part 1: The Reaping

Part 1 ‘The Reaping’

Topaz rubbed at her forehead aggressively, looking across the room at her trainer. Agate was rolling up the large mat that they’d used during their training session, her toned muscles taking the brunt of the weight of the twenty-pound mat, though the back end was touching the ground. Only a few years ago, Agate had been able to toss the mat across the room easily, but in her time since the Hunger Games, her strength had deteriorated considerably. Not that she needed to work anymore, so her strength was beside the point. With all that she’d won, she didn’t have to do anything but lounge around and spend money. But Agate was proud of her strength, so she worked to train possible future Hunger Games competitors in District 1, such as Topaz. 

Of course, Topaz didn’t particularly want to go into the arena and fight for her life, but as her parents constantly reminded her, that was her job; to get the money and provide for their family now that most of the fortune had been lost when a fire burned down the furniture factory they ran. That, and the fame, were supposed to be encouragement enough to volunteer for the games. Getting pampered and sent into a cage like an animal wasn’t on the top of Topaz’s list, but the dwindling supply of money in the bank left Topaz no other choice. So, here she was, training, illegally, to be a killer.  


Standing up from the crouching position she’d occupied for the last half hour, Topaz jogged the twenty yards to Agate, who had just finished storing the mat in the room set to the side to store equipment.  


“Need any help?” Topaz grabbed the weights by the side of the room and brought them over to their shelf.  


“Thanks, but you should get back to your parents.”  


“I suppose,” Topaz sighed, crouching down to grab the rough straps of her bag and hauling it to rest across her shoulders, “but you’re so much more fun.”  


Rolling her eyes, Agate pushed open the door, and taking Topaz by her hand, ran out into the sunlight. Momentarily blinded by the bright yellow light reflecting off of the surface of the mirrored building, Topaz tripped, skinning her hands when she caught herself on the rough concrete surface of the drive.  


“Topaz, darling, are you okay? Let me see those hands.” Carnelian, Topaz’s mother, ran over. She clicked her tongue in disappointment once she saw the torn skin. “You’ve gone and ruined them. Can’t have you with bloody hands at the Reaping tomorrow. Here, let me put this ointment on. Honey, I’ve told you over and over again to be careful. Oh, these might scar...” 

Glancing back at Agate, Topaz sighed at the absurdity of Carnelian’s fussing over her. The irony was not lost on her that this was the very woman sending her off to the arena.  


“Mom, I’m fine, don’t worry. We’ve got to get going or we’ll be late. Don’t we have dinner with the mayor at eight? I have to get ready.”  


“Of course, darling, but you know how important it is to keep up appearances. Oh! That reminds me- I bought you a new dress for tomorrow.” Carnelian clapped her hands together in excitement, as she always did when she got new clothes or jewelry or anything expensive and pretentious. Before Topaz could express her exasperation, she ducked into the limo waiting at the curb. Exhaling her annoyance, Topaz walked to the side of the car and stooped below the roof to recline on the luxurious seat on the inside.  


“Why do we even have a limo, mom? We can barely afford our house, let alone all this opulence.” Glancing out the window to see Agate still waiting at the curb, Topaz mouthed a reluctant goodbye. And as Agate retreated, Topaz could just see her mouthing the words “good luck.”  
…

Euclase swung his daughter as she ran up to him. The wriggling little girl was his pride and joy. Being eighteen, he was much younger then most fathers around. But he didn’t regret getting his girlfriend, now wife, Niccolite, pregnant with Moonstone three years ago. His daughter and wife were the lights of his life. Still, all of that could get taken away at Reaping tomorrow.  


“Daddy?” Moonstone looked up at him with the gorgeous white-blue eyes she got her name from, and he smiled.  


“Yes, baby?” The chance that he got selected in the reaping was one-in-a-million. There was no point in worrying about it.  


“Mommy said that you would take me to get ice cream today.” Moonshine’s eyes sparkled with mischief, because, of course, he couldn’t resist her little smile.  
“Uh-huh. We’d better go now before the shop closes.” He swung her around onto his back, rushing to open the door, and with Moonshine’s urging, he ran all the way to the ice cream shop, feeling every crack in the pavement through the worn soles of his work boots. Despite District 1 being the richest district, he wasn’t very well off. Even with his work in a factory six days of the week, he and Niccolite struggled to make ends meet. But he was happy, and that was all that mattered. He would do whatever it took to provide for his family, because that’s all he’d ever wanted. Since he was a little kid, while other boys were playing ball and focusing on school, he was daydreaming about the day that he would be right where he is now, with an amazing family.  


Accepting two ice cream cones from the person working the counter, Euclase swiped some onto Moonshine’s nose, and her giggles filled the room. He loved her laugh. It was beautiful and so innocent and full of joy that every time it made him smile. Shifting her around to his front, he handed Moonshine her ice cream and jogged across the street to the factory. Setting her down on the bench, he crouched down to eye level, and put on a serious face to make sure that she listened to him.  


“Okay, Moonshine, Daddy’s going to go get Mommy. I need you to stay right here on this bench while I go in. You got that?” Her little face uncharacteristically without a smile, Moonshine nodded to show her acceptance. Euclase smiled, because he couldn’t help it around her. 

“Love you.” Then he stood and walked through the front door, covering his eyes in preparation for the cloud of dust and fumes that always waited for him inside the factory. But as soon as Euclase got inside, he was accosted by the manager of the factory.  


“Euclase. Good. There’s been a bit of an accident, so we need you to work tonight so we can catch up before the reaping tomorrow. I can’t believe we have to go for a whole day without work tomorrow. I suppose there’s no help for it. The factory is so behind as it is-”  


“Onyx” Euclase interrupted impatiently.  


“Yes?”  


“I can’t work tonight, I have my daughter waiting outside.”  


“Doesn’t matter. Work tonight, or you’re fired.”  


“I can work if you’ll let Niccolite off. One of us needs to watch Moonshine.”  


“She can get off if she works double on Monday.”  


“Fine, I guess.”  


“Okay. Get to work.” Sighing, Euclase made his way to his station, which involved placing wheels on luxury cars. As darkness fell over the factory, and the hours became later, Euclase couldn’t know that across town, in the mayor’s office, a deal was being made, and papers with his name on them were being put into the reaping bowl by the dozens.

…

“And I presume you will compensate me fairly for my efforts?” Mayor Pyrite rested his head on his hands and looked seriously at Topaz, who looked questioningly at Carnelian, who calmly sipped at her drink.  


“Of course,” Carnelian cut in smoothly. “I’m sure you can find a suitable man to pick. Someone who- how can I say this delicately- doesn’t have the financial options to prepare for the Hunger Games.”  


“I have just the candidate in mind. Factory worker, eighteen years old.”  


“Are you sure eighteen usn’t a little… old?” Topaz wrinkled her nose. “He would barely qualify, and he would probably be a lot bigger than me.” She moved the food around on the plate with her fork, too worried to eat any more.  


“Darling, the mayor is already helping us out. I’m sure he knows what is best for you. If he thinks this selection is right, I’m sure it is.” Carnelian put a reassuring hand on Topaz’s shoulder and strolled gently, her hands outlining the birthmark on Topaz’s shoulder unconsciously, like she always did.  


“I’m sorry, but as I’m the one going into the Hunger Games, I think I deserve an input on who is going in there with me, who might kill me.” Topaz pushed her chair back with a screech, and turned to look into the window overlooking the water. “I guess I’m just worried.”  


“Honey, you’ve been training for years. You are prepared for this. The boy is not. That is all that matters. You will volunteer as tribute, he will get picked, you will win. That is all that matters.” Carnelian grabbed her daughter’s hand and led her back to the chair. “You will do this, okay?”  


“Yes, Mom, I know, I just-”  


“Just what?”  


“I don’t want to die.”  


“Nobody does, but would you rather kill or be killed?”  


“You know that I’d rather- I mean- I’d do anything to live.”  


“Exactly. Topaz, you are our family’s only chance. You can say no, and not volunteer. But if you do, that’s it.”  


“So what? What will you do if I don’t?”  


“If you don’t, I may not be able to control my anger. I really don’t know what I’ll do. Or, more specifically, what your father will do.” Topaz gaped at her Carnelian, unable to believe the words that she was hearing. Her mother, the one person who she had always loved and trusted, was threatening her. Topaz knew that if she won the Hunger Games, she could get away from her family, either way. If she didn’t, her family would always control her. So that’s when she knew.  


“Do it.” She said, turning to Mayor Pyrite. “Do whatever you have to so I can win.”

…

The morning of the reaping was bright, sunny, beautiful, and Euclase was exhausted. He’d been working in the factory all night, and after all of this time he had to go to the square for the reaping. He wished he could just sleep or spend time with Moonshine, like he usually would after a long shift. But, no, he had obligations and he wouldn’t put his family in danger by not showing up, though the chances of his name being called were miniscule.  


He arrived home at nine in the morning, with only an hour left until he needed to leave for the reaping. Euclase quickly hugged Moonshine and Niccolite, rushed to get dressed in the nicest clothes he owned, and, grabbing his wife and daughter, he rushed out of the house. As they ran to the nearest train so they could get across the city in time, Moonshine tugged on Niccolite’s sleeve.  


“Mommy? Where are we going?”  


“Honey, have you forgotten already?” Niccolite looked down at her daughter exasperatedly. “You and your forgetfulness will be the death of me, I swear.” Moonshine smiled innocently at her Niccolite.  


“Give her some credit, Niccolite, she’s only 3.” Euclase laughed a little at the playful interaction between his wife and daughter. 

“Okay, you’re right.” Turning back to Moonshine, Niccolite began again. “Honey, this is called the reaping. It is a sort of ceremony where kids are chosen to fight in the Hunger Games, and-” but Niccolite didn’t get the chance to finish educating Moonshine because their train arrived at the station. 

The trains never stay still for long, so the families of District 1 had learned to take advantage of its short moments of idleness. They jammed into a compartment with all of the other factory workers, the stench overtaking them despite their general cleanliness. Over time, the factory smell seemed to become ingrained in all of their clothes. Once they were safely on board the train, Niccolite attempted to finish explaining the reaping to Moonshine, but was again interrupted by the announcement coming over the intercom.  


“Attention all passengers. We will arrive at town square in five minutes. Please be prepared for a swift departure.” Euclase sighed, turning to look at Niccolite and Moonshine.  


“Niccolite, why don’t we talk about this after the ceremony? It’s so loud in here I can barely hear myself think.” He picked up Moonshine to get her out of the way of the other passengers' feet. Once she reached his shoulder she planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek, grinning. Moonshine had always been an affectionate kid, and the older she got, the more she seemed to come out of her shell. Euclase couldn’t wait to see how that translated as she grew up into a young woman, but, of course, he would rather keep her young forever so that she was never at risk of fighting in the Hunger Games, no matter how small the chances.  


With a screech, the train arrived in the station, and the force of the crowd pushing forward propelled Euclase, Niccolite, and Moonshine out the doors and into the station. As the three of them walked into the town square, Euclase could see Niccolite looking jealously at the limousines and cars across the square. Emerging from the passenger seats were some of the richer teenagers of District 1, looking well-fed and rosy cheeked in the cold air. Niccolite, who was nineteen already, took Moonshine into the spectator area of the square while Euclase was funneled into the participant area. He looked sadly back at the space where his wife and daughter were just a moment ago and hoped with all of his heart that he would be joining them soon, once this whole spectacle was over.  


The crowd packed in tighter and Euclase was forced closer to the girl’s section as the rest of the teens packed past the narrow aisle. When the bells rang, Euclase sighed. This was it. It was time for the last reaping of his life, and then these years of worry and fear were over and done with.  


As the last bell chimed its warning, Nroma Lui shuffled efficiently onto the stage, Mayor Pyrite trailing casually behind her, his young son wobbling on tiny toddler legs behind him. Nroma tapped on the microphone, making a screeching sound that had everyone in the crowd grimacing. She grinned at them, her unnaturally ice white hair reflecting the bright sun and making it impossible to look at her directly.  


“Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the reaping of the 67th Hunger Games. If you don’t already know,” she paused to chuckle in her dry, toneless voice, “I am Nroma Lui, and I will guide tributes and mentors throughout the Hunger Games. This is your future mentor, Realgar Beryl.” A young man, maybe a few years older than Euclase, walked onto the platform, a grim smile on his face. He raised a hand in greeting, but the look in his eyes betrayed his true feelings, something that seemed to be between rage and hate.  


“This isn’t traditional, but this year your mayor has requested that I draw the names from the reaping bowls. Prepare yourselves, ladies and gentlemen. Once your name is called, you will have a few minutes to say goodbye to your friends and families, but we will depart quickly. We need as much time as possible to get you prepared.” Despite the serious nature of Realgar’s words, Mayer Pyrite looked amused, and Euclase felt a feeling of dread bloom in his stomach. Something about the whole affair didn’t seem quite...right.

…

Going into the reaping ceremony, Topaz was mentally going through what Mayor Pyrite had told her about the male competitor, Euclase Sulfur. In a way, Topaz felt bad for taking him away from his family, a young girl and a wife. She reassured herself by thinking that if he didn’t want his family to lose him, he should have waited to have kids and get married until he was nineteen, like everybody else in District 1 did, usually the behest of their matchmaking parents. His preoccupation with his family had taken away all of the time he could have used for training, even if he had been able to afford it, so Topaz would be able to easily beat him. She had been preparing all of her life, as every kid with the ability did.  
By thinking this way, Topaz was often able to talk herself out of guilt. But today, thinking about someone being sent into their death, her strategy wasn’t working as well as it always had. But it was working well enough. She just had to keep herself focused on the end game--getting away from her family. That was all that mattered, and whatever she had to do to get there was just collateral damage.  


So Topaz got to know Euclase from a distance. She spotted him in the crowd, spied the way that he seemed to shrink away from the rowdy boys around him. That was good. If he wasn’t sociable, he wasn’t likely to get sponsors or allies, and that was all the better for her. Over the last few hours, she had spent her time memorizing everything that she could about Euclase. He was 5’9. Not short by anyone’s standards, but not so tall as to impose a physical threat. He didn’t have any workout regimen, but he spent all day in a factory, so he had managed to build up a considerable amount of strength. He had some defined muscles, but looked more lanky then anything. He wasn’t incredibly good looking, either, so he could get no help on that front. He had cropped brown hair, dull brown eyes, and traces of acne were still present on an otherwise average face. In short, he was no threat to her.  


As Topaz finished her assessment of Euclase, she could hear Realgar finishing his tirade and looked up to see him moving to the girl’s bowl. This was where she came into play. Carnelian, being the clever thing she was, had devised the perfect play to get her pity. And if everything went just right, these waves would carry her to victory.  


“Our female tribute from District 1 is…” he paused to unfold the paper and Topaz braced herself. “Vivianite Jeles.” 

As she had practiced a hundred times, Topaz let out a gasp, and forced tears to drip from her eyes, and her knees to give out beneath her. She knew that the cameras would follow whoever had the most dramatic reaction, and she was guaranteed to hold the focus. Vivianite was an orphan girl, and nobody could care less if she was gone. She had nobody to miss her. 

“Do we have any volunteers?” Realgar began to move to the boy’s bowl, because the question was a cursory one. He knew as well as anyone that there was nobody to volunteer for her. Even the thrill-seeking tributes seemed to hesitate to take her place. So when Topaz dramatically wiped away her tears and stuttered out that she would volunteer to take Vivianite’s place, his mouth dropped open in an expression of surprised horror. If she didn’t have to look sad, Topaz would have laughed.  


As she made her way through the crowd, Topaz could hear the whispering going on around her, but she kept her focus on Vivianite. Once she’d gotten over her shock, Vivinite had rushed to get off the stage, but Topaz intercepted her before she could vanish into the crowd.  


“Come visit me before I leave. I’ll explain everything.” Topaz hissed into Vivianite’s ear, and, giving her no chance to reply, Topaz finished the walk onto the stage.  


“We have a volunteer. What is your name?”  


“Topaz Evamere.” She muttered quietly once she reached Realgar.  


“Our female tribute from District 1 is Topaz Evamere.” Realgar reported, his tone betraying just how dull he found the events of the Reaping. Sniffing for authenticity, Topaz settled on the side of the stage to hear Eustace’s name get called. 

However, she was not prepared for the very real scream that sounded in the crowd as he made the way up to the stage. And she was not ready to see the tears streaming down his face, though no sound escaped his lips. Hold yourself together, Topaz. You did what you had to do. Topaz made her way to the center of the stage to shake his hand.  


“I’m Topaz.”  


“I know. I’m Euclase.”  


“Good to meet you. I wish it was just under better circumstances.”  


“Yes, well, not much we can do about that now.”  


“I suppose, yes.” Euclase narrowed his eyes at Topaz and she let go of his hand. Did he know? She sighed to herself, and shrugged. If he knew, he couldn’t do anything about it now. She nodded a goodbye in his direction and went inside the capitol building to say her goodbyes. 

...

Euclase didn’t know how to feel. He never could’ve guessed that this would have happened. He told Niccolite a million times that his daughter would always have a mom and a dad. But here he was, seeing them, possibly, for the last time. It was too much to process, yet now he was comforting his wife and child and god this never should have happened and why did it have to happen to him? But it’s okay, everything would be okay. Because he would go, and he would win, and he would come home alive. Or that’s what he told Moonshine and Niccolite.  


“I just can’t believe that you’re actually going.” Niccolite buried her face in her hands, leaning into Euclase’s side.  


“Honey, I know that this is awful, but I need you to stay strong for Moonshine. She needs you.” Euclase sighed. This isn’t how his life was supposed to go. He was not supposed to be comforting his wife when he was about to go off and die.  


“I know, I know, but you have to promise-”  


“Niccolite, I can’t promise to come home. You know that.” He let out a helpless noise somewhere between a sob and a squeak. Euclase knew that he had to stay strong for Niccolite, but he couldn’t. 

“I’m sorry I j-just can’t…” A knot grew in his throat until it was no longer possible for him to choke words out. Niccolite’s face grew solemn, and she sniffed, wiping the last of the moisture off her face.  


“I’m sorry Euclase, I’m being obtuse.” She lifted her head from his shoulder, looking him straight in the eye. “Don’t worry about us. I will be okay. Moonshine will be okay. All you need to worry about is staying alive.”  


“I just don’t know how to say goodbye.”  


“Then don’t. Just-” Niccolite was interrupted by a loud banging on the door. The Peacekeepers barged in, grabbing his wife by the wrist. She grabbed his hand, helpless to slow the efficient motions of the peacekeeper. “I love you, okay?”  


“I-” But she was already gone. Euclase stared at the door, his last words to her at the tip of his tongue. He sank back into the couch, the rough material digging into his arms and erasing the last trace of Niccolite’s touch. His heart leapt when the door opened again, but he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach when no other than Nroma walk in.  


“Euclase, right? Yes? Okay. We need to board the train now. Follow me.” And with that, she left the room, leaving Euclase gaping at her abrupt exit. 

...

Meanwhile, Topaz had just finished explaining her plan to Vivianite, who was sitting in a stunned silence. After a moment, Topaz rolled her eyes and stood up. The carpet was soft against her pacing feet, and she focused all of her attention at Vivianite, who finally seemed to understand that Topaz wanted a response.  


“So-just to be sure I understand-you are going to say that you volunteered because you felt bad for...me? Because I’ve suffered and stuff?” Her eyes seemed to widen with understanding as she spoke, and Topaz had to suppress a sigh. Why? Why did she have to choose the only person in District 1 who didn’t seem to be able to comprehend a plan this simple?  


“Yes, basically. I volunteered for you. In the interviews, I will say that I did that because our mothers were friends and I felt like you’ve suffered too much, and I wanted to save your life. That will get me sponsors, and when I win, I will pay you for your efforts.”  


“My efforts? What will I have to do?”  


“Obviously, they will want to interview you. All you have to do is spout nonsense about how grateful you are, and how good friends we are. I don’t know, just do whatever you have to and convince the audience that I’m selfless and kind and deserve to come home.”  


“And?”  
“You get money, I get money. Neither of us die. Win-win.”  


“Oh. Okay.” Viviante stood up to meet Topaz as she crossed the room once again. She held out her hand. “It’s a deal. I’ll support you from here.” Topaz shook on it.  


“You can go now.” 

She dismissed Viviante with a wave of her hand, and the younger girl scrambled to get out the door. Topaz stared into the crack of light that emerged, wondering vaguely if Carnelian would come see her off. It was probably too much work for spoiled Carnelian, who, though Topaz couldn’t know this, was at that moment toasting success with Mayer Pyrite. Instead, to Topaz’s utter surprise, Agate walked through the door.  


“I guess you did it. Congrats.”  


“I don’t know if I should be celebrating or pleading insanity.” Topaz fell into Agate’s open arms, her eyes watering. She hadn’t expected to be so happy that her only friend had come to visit her. After all, she had tried to stop herself from becoming too friendly with anyone when she was planning on going to the Hunger Games. She was offering herself up as a pawn, yet the only emotion she could feel was relief. Relief that Agate was here, and would be with her all the way. As a mentor and friend, Agate had always been there for her, and would be until the very end.  


“Topaz, come back to Earth. Topaz! What’s going through that head of yours?” Agate’s voice cut into Topaz’s muddled consciousness. “Come back to me.”  


“Huh? Oh, sorry, Agate.” Topaz smiled wryly. “I was just thinking.”  


“About what?” Agate prompted, raising an eyebrow.  


“It’s really not important.”  


“Just tell me.”  


“It’s nothing.” Agate narrowed her eyes at Topaz, who sighed resignedly. “Fine. I was just thinking that I was glad you’re a mentor.”  


“Why is that? I’m not glad I’m a mentor.” Agate slipped past where Topaz was pacing in the center of the room and sank down on the couch.  


“I’m just glad that I have a friend like you. Especially now.”  


“In that case, I’m glad Realgar is mentoring you. It’s hard to be a great friend when I’m trying to focus on teaching you how to stay alive.” Agate rolled her eyes, and Topaz couldn’t help but laugh. The blunt, dry, sarcasm was what she loved so much about Agate. Besides, Agate was an amazing trainer, and Topaz couldn’t trust anyone else to prepare her. 

After all, these were her final days.


	2. Part Two: The Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topaz and Euclase arrive in the Capitol, and have their first experience with prep teams, each other, and President Snow.

The blur of the landscape whizzing past the train made Euclase dizzy as he tried to distract himself from all of the thoughts racing through his head. Niccolite, Moonshine, but most of all, the nameless, faceless people that he would soon see for the first, and last time. Beside him, he could hear the erratic breathing of the other tribute (Turquoise? Tanzanite?) who’d fallen asleep within seconds of boarding the train. She seemed remarkably calm, but maybe that was just because Euclase felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. For all he knew, she could be one of the tributes that paid off the gamemaker to win - there were rumors about this happening, but nobody was brave enough to actually accuse anybody - but somehow Euclase doubted it. Many of the wealthiest District 1 families were nowhere near rich enough to pay that kind of fee. Still, she was so tranquil that Euclase had to wonder. If that was the case, there was no way Euclase would survive a day in the arena, and an even smaller chance that Topaz would ally with him.

Across the room, an avox was placing food on a table, presumably for dinner, though Euclase couldn’t imagine eating anything with his stomach so tied up in knots. Already seated at the table was Agate, the winner of a previous Hunger Games (he couldn’t remember which). She was snapping her fingers at the avox, who was scrambling to place a large, ornate glass of an amber drink on the table. When, after a tense silence, the glass was in front of her, Agate promptly knocked it over. Euclase shook his head, but the obvious Avox-baiting brought a smile to his face. It signified that she was from a bankrupt neighborhood, like Euclase, and it brought him a little taste of home. The practice of trying to get an Avox punished was a common one in lower class families such as his. Upper class citizens had other people to torment, Avoxes were the only people poorer families had the power to control, and, besides, they were criminals and deserved whatever they got. Euclase, for one, had been doing it since he was little. 

Despite Agate’s best efforts, the Avox fixed their eyes on the floor. They were seemingly used to the goading of the citizens of District 1. Appearing to give up, Agate gestured for Euclase to join her. He gladly rose, relieved to have an excuse to get away from... Tiffany? Titanite? 

The carpet stretching the length of the train car was woolen and thick between his toes (his shoes having been kicked off as soon as he boarded the train) and he savored the taste of luxury. When he arrived at the gilded table, he slouched in the seat farthest from Agate. 

“What’s the matter, Euclase? I only bite in the arena.” Despite the joking look on her face, her eyes looked deadly serious, making Euclase wish, even more, that he remembered her games. Something about Agate felt off to him, just like the rest of this Reaping. Even so, he was on a train to the capitol, and no amount of blustering or complaining would change that. Now, he had to focus on getting out of here alive. 

...

Topaz was bored. She didn’t think that was possible, but here she was. On the way to the Hunger Games, and she was about to fall asleep because of uninspiring, tiresome Euclase. She’d been faking sleep to get a better read on Euclase. But nothing had happened for the last quarter-hour, and it didn’t look like anything would ever happen. But that’s why she had Agate here: to extract information, intimidate, and advise. But Topaz didn’t have much hope of a payout. All she’d seen of Euclase to date was a tight-lipped and sceptical nice guy who probably hadn’t so much as thrown a punch in his life.Topaz knew that was bound to change. A nice guy couldn’t say nice when thrown in with the wolves. Topaz knew what she had to do: whatever she could to keep the monster from emerging long enough to get the man eaten. 

Topaz let out a yawn as she lifted her head from her long-asleep arms, looking over at Euclase and Agate on the other side of the train car. Euclase seemed surprised by Agate’s blunt nature that Topaz was so used to. Stretching out her arms, Topaz pushed herself out of the cushy couch that had swallowed her. Wobbling on her slumbering legs, Topaz made her way over to where the others were sitting by the buffet. Slumping down beside Euclase, she gestured for an Avox to bring her a plate. While they were walking over, Topaz turned to Euclase. 

“How are you doing with everything?” She rested her head on her folded hands and looked at Euclase questioningly. 

“It’s… overwhelming to say the least. But you don’t seem to be nervous at all.” Euclase smiled a little, but the expression of joy wasn’t able to last long in his cloud of worry and fear. His face soon fell back into his seemingly standard frown. Topaz tried her best to mirror his expression. 

“Of course I’m nervous. I’m trying to distract myself any way I can, just like everybody else probably is.” Topaz glanced over at Agate, who was distractedly stirring the tea that was sitting in front of her. “I mean, that’s normal, right? Did the other victors feel like that? When they were first in the games?” 

“Some did.” Agate looked around distractedly. “Speaking of other victors, I’m going to get Realgar so we can get started on mentoring. I’ll have him meet you in here, Topaz. Euclase, I’ll meet you in your room so that we can mentor privately. We can all meet back in here in the morning.” Topaz nodded, and watched Euclase rise from his chair. He nudged the door open, and disappeared into the hallway without another word. 

...

Euclase padded down the dark hallway, the silence pushing in on him, the dread of his meeting with Agate feeling like a physical ache. It was stifling in its completeness, and Euclase put his hand to his neck, struggling to open his airways just a little bit wider so that he could breathe. Nothing like this had ever happened before - this absolute feeling of helplessness - it felt like he was about to die. He tried to call out for help, but the only sound that could emerge from his compressed lungs was an almost inaudible squeak. Tears leaked from his eyes, running down his cheeks, but he couldn’t muster up the energy to wipe them away. Euclase sank to the ground, his legs losing all of the strength that they’d previously possessed. His back pressed to the wall, the exposed pipes pressing into his back. The pain of the pipes slowly brought him back to awareness, and Euclase sighed in relief as his lungs seemed to expand. 

“It’s called a panic attack.” 

“Wha- how long have you been standing there?” Euclase looked around to see Agate leaning against the wall. Her arms were crossed, and she looked mildly amused, but she responded seriously. 

“Long enough.” 

“How do you know? I've never had a - what did you call it? Why would now be any different?” 

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe it has a little something to do with your current situation?” Agate rolled her eyes, her sarcastic voice somehow bringing comfort to the situation. 

But, the most comforting thing was when her voice softened ever so slightly, and she knelt down next to him. “I had a few, when I first got into the arena. They almost got me killed. I only found out what they were after, when I was talking to another Victor. The first thing that we need to do while we’re mentoring is teach you how to deal with that panic so it doesn’t hurt you once you get into the arena.” 

...

In a whiz of mentoring and fading adrenaline, the train ride seemed to last only moments. Before Topaz could process anything more than a whir of colorful clothing outside the windows, she found herself in the training building, being ushered off by three eccentrically dressed people. They introduced themselves as Ili, Raan, and Ubuk. Or at least, that’s what it sounded like to Topaz. Though she was familiar with the ins and outs of the capitol from Agate’s training, she hadn’t been prepared for anything like this. The colors and sounds were overwhelming and never-ending. The prep team’s chatter seemed to only make it more confusing, even though Topaz could tell they were trying to give her a tour of the building. 

The next thing that Topaz could process was being deposited on a cold, metal table in a neon orange room. One of the stylists (maybe Ubuk?) remarked that they’d decorated themselves. 

“I know that the metal table is pathetic, but I hoped to at least brighten up the room a little with the orange. Do you like it?” But before Topaz was able to respond, another prep team member (possibly Ili?) was strapping her down on the table, and Topaz’s response to Ubuk’s rhetorical question was lost in a fog of waxing, cleaning, and something they called scorching. 

After what felt like hours passed, Topaz’s numb mind focused once more. Standing in front of her was not the prep team, but a lone woman. Her hair was spiked into a mohawk, and her eyes appeared to be shaped as stars. They shone a bright golden color, making the rest of her face appear sunken and shallow. Her neon purple eyelashes only increased the effect. Unable to take in any more of this caricature of a person, Topaz focused on what she was holding: a garment bag that seemed to be a quarter of the size of her body, and she felt herself break out in a sweat when considering the outfit that it contained. Only increasing her worry, the lady - who Topaz assumed was her stylist - put the garment bag down on the table, and began to speak, revealing solid gold teeth and a nasal voice. 

“My name is Oha. I have modeled your outfit after the very later fashions. You should be the belle of the ball in this outfit. Come here, and I’ll show you.” Opening up the garment bag, Oha continued talking, but Topaz couldn’t hear her over the ringing in her ears. The outfit, or more accurately, costume, was made entirely of gemstones. Bigs, small, and all colors of the rainbow. The only common theme was a shimmering, transparent, flowing… thing. The only comparison Topaz could make was to a shower curtain. An expensive, sparkling, shower curtain. She felt her face flush at the possibility of wearing that in front of people, and as Oha got closer, Topaz leaned back into the metal table.But she knew that it was unavoidable, and eventually, she would have to wear it. “See, this here is your headband. Do you see how this part wraps around your hair?” Oha moved the material around, showing Topaz the holes in the material. Topaz sighed. She was being far too jumpy… of course her stylist wouldn’t make her wear that. It would have given her a bad reputation going into the game. Her opponents would have seen her as weak, and ditzy, and that was the last thing that Topaz wanted. 

Once Oha secured the headpiece, she reached behind her for another garment bag. This time, it was full length, almost taller than Topaz. When Oha pulled it out, she could see that it was in the same style as the headdress, but a bright white color. It was designed to make Topaz look like an angel, with large wings coming out of the back. Her biggest concern in this dress would be tripping while getting into the carriage. 

...

Euclase was not happy with his outfit. It was black, with sparkling red and orange gems. His stylist, a flamboyant woman who must have been in her eighties, had told him that he was supposed to look like a devil. She assured him that it would intimidate the competition and, as she said with a wink, it would get him the ladies. But Euclase had no interest in that. He didn’t want his wife and daughter to see him as a totally different person on that godforsaken TV that they were required to watch the Hunger Games on. He wanted Moonstone to see her Daddy, not some… some… demon covered in jewels. After hours of being prepped and cleaned, Euclase was now boarding a carriage, next to the other District One tribute, whose name he still couldn’t remember. God, what one Earth was it? Tana? Tella? Whatever her name was, she was dressed to the nines in a full-length angel costume. She looked even more ridiculous than he did, and that was saying something. 

As the gate began to open, the carriage lurched forward, and the girl jumped in surprise. She grabbed the side of the carriage, and pulled herself on as it began to move forward. Euclase felt his eyebrows rise of their own accord. She is much stronger than she looks. Though she appeared to be bored, and slightly detached, Euclase, if only for a moment, could see through that. She was strong and determined, and that made her a threat. Euclase turned away just as they emerged from the darkness, and gasped. 

...

The light emitting from the capitol crowd was blinding. It seemed as though the citizens were glowing. The light reflected off their jewels and brightly colored outfits. Topaz had to squint to make out any of the figures, and even then the carriage was moving so fast Topaz couldn’t focus on anything for long. It had seemed so much slower when she was watching the parade on television, but now her mind and heart were racing in time with the pounding of the horse’s feet. Topaz felt like her legs were made of jelly, and she gripped the railing of the carriage even tighter. Looking down, she saw her knuckles turning white with the strain of holding on to the cold bars. 

As the carriage reached the square, it slowed down to a crawl, and Topaz sighed in relief. Cars, she was used to, but horses gave her the creeps. Especially when they were going fast. They were too big, and gangly to boot. She felt like if she went near one, it would kick her in the head or something. But, in the Hunger Games, little fears would get you killed, especially if you showed them. So she would practice her poker face now. Nothing bothers you. No cares in the world. Topaz took a breath, and looked behind her to see the others in their carriages. And really, none of them looked like a threat to her. They all seemed inconsequential. She thought that the normal careers were big enough, and they’d probably make good allies for a while, but, really, they wouldn’t be much of a threat in the end. 

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, they rolled to a stop. Right there, above them, President Snow was standing. It was funny, really, how small he looked. On television, or even from a distance, Snow looked larger than life. Everything about him, from his voice to the rose in his front pocket, was intimidating. But looking up at him, on the way to compete in the Hunger Games, he seemed harmless. Like, if she wanted, she could jump up there and take him down before he was able to stop her. In reality, she’d be dead if she even thought about doing something like that. Sometimes it was fun to imagine, no matter what reality is like. Sometimes she imagined that she had grown up in the capitol, with no responsibilities but to eat, drink, and party. Topaz shook her head to clear out those thoughts. Imagining was useless. Reality was all that mattered. Winning the Hunger Games was all that mattered. 

“Welcome, everybody to the 67th Hunger Games. We have a wonderful group of tributes with us here today.” President Snow cleared his throat, scanning the square to see all of the people of the capitol staring attentive at him. “I firmly believe that this will be the best Hunger Games year. Everybody join me in celebrating another year of Panam’s success and prosperity.” Amidst the clapping and cheering, President Snow turned to go inside. With that, everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> In this story I wanted to explore why somebody would volunteer for the fame and glory. I wanted to understand how family dynamics, fame-seeking, and relationships impact someone in the Hunger Games.


End file.
